


with great power comes great revelations

by lesbianxshuri



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Identity Reveal, May's P.O.V, Other, Sorry Not Sorry, and it was, but i took it and made it slightly angsty, i guess, marisa tomei is amazing, peter and may's relationship is awesome by the way, takes place right after that cliffhanger scene, which i'm sure was supposed to be funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianxshuri/pseuds/lesbianxshuri
Summary: Peter couldn’t be Spider-Man, May thinks to herself, he’s scared of heights.





	with great power comes great revelations

**Author's Note:**

> homecoming was perfect, honestly i don't care about infinity wars - maybe i do, a bit - give me a sequel, right now please - and have jon watts direct please. 
> 
> anyway, aunt may is my new muse, so be prepared for a lot of fics revolving around hers and peter's relationship because it was precious and i love it. hope you'll enjoy :)

_Peter couldn’t be Spider-Man,_ May thinks to herself,  _he’s scared of heights._

Still, here he stands, his eyes as wide as the lenses of his mask and wearing a familiar red and blue suit. May knows this stance, she knows this expression plastered on his face and is expecting the predictable, following words :  ** _I can explain._** But she can’t look past the suit, her throat dry as she thinks about the fact that  _Peter’s scared shitless of heights_. For a moment, May entertrains the idea of going with whatever excuse Peter would come up with. She thinks that anything would be better that admitting that Peter - dear sweet Peter, her nephew, her charge - is the webswinging vigilante that the whole of New York seemed to be worshipping.

Which to May sounds ridiculous because he’s _just_   _Peter._ Boring, old, geeky Peter who works on building the  _Death Star_  with his best friend on his downtime. A regular teenager whose only real struggle should be homeworks and whether girls like him or not, not fighting flying supervillains or going to Germany to fight Captain America. Peter gapes at her, lost for words and May is torn between crying, yelling or passing out. She settles for staring back, at war with her own thoughts. Raising a genius on her own is hard enough - she remembers crying when Peter, having just started middle school, didn’t need either of hers or Ben”s help with his homework - she doesn’t think she’s equipped to raise a vigilante on the rise.

_Please, say something._

She blinks and looks up, finding Peter staring back at her, his mask clenched in his hands and the expression on his face, a mix of hope and expectation. May realizes a second too late that the words had left his mouth ad weren’t part of her thoughts. She blinks again, as if she blinks once more, the suit would disappear and Peter would be wearing one of his lame science-pun shirts instead. May clears her throat and plasters a smile on her face. Judging by the frown on his face, Peter isn’t fooled.

“I need your help with the grocery bags, downstairs,” and  _damn,_ if she isn’t surprised by the calmness of her voice.

“ _May-”_ he starts, taking a step toward her;

“Groceries first,” she interrupts, her smile sliding from her face as she notices his frown deepening, “We’ll talk about..  ** _this_** later. One thing at a time, Peter.”

She ignores the voice whispering that she’s running away from her responsibilities and walks away from Peter’s bedroom. She stops by the frontdoor and lets out a breath, keeping tears at bay as she runs her fingers through her hair, trying to ground herself.

“One thing at a time,” May repeats in a whisper, trying to convince herself that her entire world hasn’t come crashing around her.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading this, please don't forget to leave a comment! it really means the world to me ! you can also follow me on tumblr, @oreosmunroe. 
> 
> until next time, you gorgeous people,   
> kadi.


End file.
